Valentines Day Flowers
by GreenEyesWannabe
Summary: Valentines day comes to Brier Creek and Mary-Lynette gets an unexpected suprise. MxA JxM


Brier Creek, Washington

Carter Household

February 14, 2011

Monday 7:30 am

Mary-Lynette Point Of View

"Mark, hurry up we are going to be late," I yelled to the top of the stairs. Why does Mark always have to be late in the morning. Kestrel rolls her eyes and leans against the wall and sighs. Jade pushes her hair over her shoulder and blows some of her bangs*.

"Maybe I should go get him?" Jade asks. She steps towards the stairs before the slamming of a door upstairs and the pounding of his feet told us he was finally coming. Appearing at the top of the stairs and than down them.

"Good morning darling," Jade says stepping towered him and encircling his waist with her arms. I bite my lips and look away. A pang in my chest reminds me of my knight in shining armor, my Ash. Watching Jade and Mark all in love really makes me miss him.

"OK you guys can be lovey dovey in the car but we were suppose to have left here five minutes ago and I don't want to be late," Kestrel said. Pulling herself off of the wall and re-adjusting her messenger bag. Jade who had been about to kiss Mark reluctantly let go of him.

"Fine, be a killjoy Kes," Jade wines.

"Jadey. Lets go," He said. Pulling one arm around her shoulders, Kestrel spins on her heels and we all head for my car. We heading up the back.

Brier Creek High School

Monday 8:03 am

"OK, See Mare, we aren't late," Mark jumped out of the backseat as I was climbing out of the drivers seat. I had gotten this car after mine truck had caught fire and burned Jeremy. Now I had a car so I could drive Jade and Kestrel to school.

"Mark, we have two minutes to get to homeroom. I call that cutting it very close," I locked the door and Jade breezed passed me to link arms with Mark, like she did everyday.

"Lets just go before Aiden sniffs Mare out," Kestrel says in her flat voice. Ugg Aiden is this new kid, well new this year, who hits on me daily and says pretty inappropriate things why did city boys have to be such pervs. He's rich so he thinks he's all that but he is so relentless in his chase for me. He also thinks Kestrel is a bitch for telling him to back off and loves to tell every one that. Also he doesn't even like star gazing. For some reason he cant seem to get it though that thick skull of his that I am in a sorta relationship and that we have nothing in common.

Hurrying through the halls of our small high school I quickly noticed everything was… well very pink and red, than it hit me today is valentine's day. That's just great because ever since I came back to school all of the guys have been hounding me, its like they can tell that I am in a sorta relationship and thus unavailable. Though Rowan thinks its because the blood exchange we did has somehow made me more attractive, but I go with the thrill of the chase idea.

The bell rings startling me out of my inner ramblings. The last of the people in the halls scurry for their homerooms. Kestrels hand pushes me towered ours. Mark goes across the hallway to , our chem teacher, Jade, Kes and I have for homeroom. Jade hates this particular arrangement because they have all of their other classes together, I think she used some compulsion of the office secretaries to get that arrangement.

"Mare why is there pink and red everywhere?" Jade asks. Oh right she probably didn't celebrate Valentines day in their enclave, it is really easy to forget that they grew up so oddly.

"Today is Valentine's day," I said crossing the threshold of the room. Jade gaves me a confused look.

"Is that why there flowers on everybody's desks ?" Kestrel asked arching an eyebrow. Taking a double look I notice the flood of red flowers mixed with other colors of course but mostly red roses. Wow Bunny's aunt must have gotten a lot of business for today.

"Yeah most guys get their girlfriends flowers and stuff of valentine's day," I reply. Kestrel swings her bag onto the back of her chair. I slide into my spot next across the isle from her. That is when I notice the huge bouquet of flowers on my desk. Seriously did Aiden really have to do this. Way to be ostentatious, I roll my eyes.

"Mary-Lynette did you look at the card on your flowers?" Jade asks from my left side. Her eyes are huge and gleaming. Why is she so excited over this?

I push my finger into the flower pot thing that the flowers are in to grab the card, sliding it out from between the stems I quickly have it. I pull the top flap of the mini envelope open and tug the card out. Though it isn't the type of card that normally comes with flowers, it's a piece of note paper folded to fit inside the envelope.

_Dear Mary-Lynette,_

_I hope I haven't terribly upset you by sending this bouquet. I know I said that I would have no contact but its Valentines day so I hope you let this slide. I figured that most girls like flowers on this romantic day so I knew I needed to buy some for my soulmate. All of the flowers have special meaning and I bet that Jade can tell you all of them. I can not wait until I am allowed to return._

_Love,_

_Your knight in Shining Armor, AKA Ash Redfern._

"Its not from Aiden," Are the only words that can seem to come forth from my mouth. Even than they were all chocked up like I was going to cry. Jade snickers beside me.

"Duh, Aiden could not chose flowers with such deep meaning," Jade announces tossing some of her hair, that is so much like Ash's, over her shoulder.

"Ash said in his letter than you know what they mean?" I ask her. She nods her feverishly. Than leans down on my desk so no one else could hear us.

"That is what a proper lady of the enclave must learn," She says in a scholarly voice with a bit of sarcasm caked on. I laugh.

"Ok ,oh masterly one, what do they mean?" Again with the questions.

"Ok," She stands up " Lavender roses mean Love at first sight but can also mean Enchantment," I nod that represents our soulmate connection.

Jade than continues "Snapdragons meaning is they are all about desire," Desire, I like that.

"Pink roses are love, appreciation or gratitude," Well he could mean any of those meanings for me. Love because to be truthful we love each other, Gratitude for getting him on the right path.

"Red as you may have already known is love or romance. Orange roses are Desire and Passion. Red Tulips mean undying love, but I don't know what the white rose is for, I know the black rose is the symbol of," She stopped and leaned back down on my desk and whispered, "Made vampires,"

"I cannot believe you remembered all of that," Kestrel says rolling her eyes. She was holding a pretty bouquet, I was about to ask Jade what they meant when the metallic clanging sound of the bell ringing stopped all of that. I gathered up all of my flowers when Jade dropped something on my desk.

"Aiden did send you a flower," She said giggling. The single red rose was crumpled and ripped. The stem was almost ripped in two. Wow when they put Ash's bouquet to me down it must have knocked this flower onto the floor.

I unlocked the car doors to allow us access to my backseat to place our flowers. To find out Mark had gotten Jade a little stuffed white bear with chocolates and a red rose and a pink rose intertwined. Jade had saw the twistyness of the stems and gave a wicked grin. But I don't know what it means. I was now putting Aiden's trampled rose in my car when Jade grabbed my wrist.

"Hey Mare, can I stomp on it, pretty please?" She asked her eyes shiny and wide. Why not?

"Why not," I said. Her thin fingers grab it from my fingers and she throws it at the pavement and stomps on it like no tomorrow, and we all laugh.

* * *

**Well this is my first Night World story and I feel like I am horribly OOC so If I am could someone tell me. Also I am putting this K plus but if someone thinks it sould go higher or lower just review. Well you should review anyway. Anyway this is JUST A ONESHOT so please no reviews asking for more chapters because this is ONLY A ONE SHOT. I also took a bit of a poetic licence with a couple of the word/phrases up there.**


End file.
